Unexpected Love
by ohsosweetlove
Summary: All Human Alice/Jasper, Bella/Edward...and Jacob First impressions can be deceiving...or so they say. Is the charming, gorgoeous man too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic. I have no idea where I'm going to take this so bare with me. I hope it's alright because I seriously don't have the patience to read through this over and over. Let's just hope it's coherent.

A Night Well-Wasted

Chapter 1: Surprise!

BEEP! An impatient driver honked behind me, obviously infuriated by my so-called slow pace. In fact I was driving right on the speed limit, if not a little over but it wasn't fast enough for this man as I saw out of my rear-view mirror his mouth moving rapidly, most probably producing a whole string of profanities that I was quite content with not hearing.

I was a cautious driver, obliging to all traffic rules including the speed limits and I had my fair share of enraged drivers piling up behind me. It didn't bother me so much anymore; maybe because I've become used to the constant beeping that seems to follow me wherever I drive. I finally turned into my street, much to the satisfaction of the driver behind me. I couldn't help but smirk as I heard his car screeching away, finally free from following my 'slow' pace. I turned into the driveway of my modern, sandstone apartment block, waiting for the steel gates to open at the beep of my card. I drove into my designated parking spot to see the empty spot adjacent. I sighed, remembering that Alice, my room mate and best friend for now 11 years would be over at the place of her fiancée, Jasper.

Their's, was a whirlwind romance. From the very moment they met on the university orientation day, Jasper swept Alice of her tiny, balletic feet. He was the perfect guy for her, completely besotted with the pixie-like girl with cropped, jet-black hair and boundless energy. She was really pretty and many guys fancied her, but none like Jasper whose eyes seemed to look right into her soul every time (and that's almost all the time) he laid eyes on her. I never thought that Alice would be able to find somewhere who could compliment her childlike behaviours and crazy fetishes but I couldn't be more happy for her and Jasper. However, this recent development in their relationship meant that Alice was busy as ever, and every persistent that I follow her around to every single cake shop, potential venue and the worst of all, wedding dress shopping so she could prepare for her big day which was less than a month away. Our apartment was currently playing host to thousands of brochures, magazine cut-outs and receipts that were scattered around on every surface.

I was more than happy to help Alice out in her endeavours as her trusty maid-of-honour but even when Alice wasn't this into the whole perfection thing, it gets tiring spending hours and hours every single day shopping with her. Knowing that I had the night all to myself was sweet music to my ears. I was in desperate need to just eat take-out straight from the cartons they came in, in front of the television with my favourite movies until I tired and fell asleep on the couch. Call me a couch potato, but this was my version of a night well spent.

As I reclined in the soft, comfortable sofa, blankets and pillows around me and a steaming container of Mr Chu's chicken fried rice, the phone rang. I sighed, heaving myself out of the comfort and running to the wall phone near the kitchen.

"Hey!" I said with fake-cheer, thinking it was probably Alice.

"Um…hey. I…um…might have got the wrong number. Is Bella Swan there?" a husky voice replied.

A 10-second silence followed as I found myself realising where I had heard that voice before.

"Jacob?" I almost whispered into the receiver.

"Bella! Hey! Ohmigosh, I'm so glad I found you. I've been going all out asking your dad for your number and you know how he still hates for me…um…you know…last time. But he finally obliged. But then it was the wrong number, or maybe I wrote it down wrong and I didn't want to hassle your dad again. He did tell me where you worked so I called them up but they said you had already left for home…" I heard him rant without actually hearing any of the words. I hadn't seen Jacob in years and I had really hoped it would've stayed that way but here he was going all out to talk to me. You see, Jacob and I had a history. We were one of those couples who were on-and-off but would always still remain a couple. That was until I found him horizontal, on the couch with my arch-enemy Lauren Murphy. There was only a month left of university then and so it was easy to avoid him until it ended and I completely detached myself from him forever when I moved to Sydney.

There was a silence on the phone and I guessed that Jacob had finished his spiel.

"So…um…you still living in Melbourne?" I asked, knowing this would spark another long speech. These were the times when it was good Alice decided to buy a phone with a really long cord meaning I could sit back on the couch and eat my dinner while 'listening' to Jacob.

I caught glimpses of his conversation but I was really not in the mood for his childish banter. So I turned down the volume of the TV and switched the subtitles on.

But I was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. I sighed, once again putting the movie on hold and setting down my food to answer the persistent knocking. I let the still-talking Jacob that I needed a minute but he obviously didn't hear me because his speech never faltered when I spoke. I saw Alice's keys on the bench so I figured it was probably Alice at the door so I opened the door without looking at who was there and walked away. But when I didn't hear the sound of heels on the floorboards, I knew that it wasn't Alice. Quite cautiously I turned around and saw Jacob, in all his tall, musky glamour standing on my doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: yeh…I put this story in Australia because we don't get enough good stuff here! Like we have to wait TWENTY days until TWILIGHT!! comes to our cinemas…so in this story…Australia is more awesome than America…**

Chapter 2: Blast from the Past

So many thoughts were running through my head as I watched Jacob wolf down most of my take-out. _What was he doing here? What did he want? Was he still with Vanessa?_

The last time I heard about Jacob, he was in a steady relationship with a girl from his work. From what I heard from my dad, they were very compatible, both with similar interest, or rather obsession with cars; they were both playful and enjoyed goofing around with each other; and they loved each other passionately and intensely. At least, I figured that last bit out myself. I knew Dad didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about those type of things with me. He kind of skipped that bit of giving me 'the talk' and he put it down to that he thought I was responsible and smart enough not to try anything. And of course, at that time he watched Jacob like a hawk, and anyone would be scared by the Police Chief and that shiny gun in his belt.

But all in all, I thought Jacob was happy with her and I heard they would had just bought a house in Melbourne, which totally didn't explain what he was doing in Sydney, let alone what he was doing looking for me. The suspense was killing me, so I interrupted me as he reached for another dim sim.  
"So how's Vanessa?" His hand stopped midway to his mouth for the slightest second before he popped it into his mouth.

"We broke up," he said matter-of-factly, his mouth full of food. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about Jacob changing after all this time. He was still the same childish, goofy self with little to no table manners. I was rather shocked by this news, but not more than how shocked I was at his reaction. I could never understand Jacob. He seemed never to care for anything except his car. That was probably the reason why we broke up in the first place and I wouldn't be surprised if it was what ended his most recent relationship too. Noticing my silence, Jacob looked up from his food, flashing that adorable, goofy grin that had won me over all those years ago.

It got easier after dinner to talk. We had a lot of catching up to do. I told him about my work as a fashion designer, following my high school dreams of one day opening my own line. He told me how the business he was working at redirected him to Sydney and how he and Vanessa ended things because they couldn't make the long distance thing work. He then went on to explain how he heard from an old, mutual friend that I was living in Sydney and so used all his sources to try and track me down, supposedly in the spirit of friendship. As the night progressed, I realised how much I appreciated him finding me. Jacob was a good friend; he had been there for me long before we started dating and he was fun to hang out with. I enjoyed his company and I knew, just like in high school, I could rely on him to be there for me whenever I needed it.

We sat on the couch, watching movie after movie. I don't think I had laughed that hard for so long as Jacob parodied the actors on the screen, imitating their voices and jumping around trying to be five characters at once. Before long, Jacob got tired and we were sitting on the couch watching my personal favourite, _A Walk to Remember._ As I was bawling my eyes out, I felt Jacob's intense stare on me but I was so involved in the movie, I brushed it off as a figment of my own imagination. But, suddenly I felt Jacob's warm hands on my cheek, turning my head towards him. His lips crashed down on mine and my eyes opened wide in surprise. His hand had moved to the back of my head, pushing me towards him. I was trapped. I knew there was no easy way to get him to stop so I just sat there, unresponsive, waiting for him to finish. Sensing my lack of enthusiasm, Jacob pulled back, leaving his hand on my neck.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean it. It's just, seeing you…here. I still…it just feels right you know? Don't you feel it?" he looked at me with plead filling his eyes. I had to look away, I felt so awful turning him down again but I had to. Our relationship was over, it had been over for a long time and no, I was not dating anyone else but it didn't mean I hadn't moved on. Jacob knew all those things I couldn't actually say and I could sense his disappointment. An awkward silence fell upon us as we both contemplated the new circumstances. Slowly and cautiously, he moved his hand towards me. I knew his hesitation and I felt bad that he felt this way so I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Friends. Best friends even. But that's all we can ever be Jake. I just can't go back there. It was so complicated! But I don't want to lose you. So friends, alright?" I tried to sooth his feelings.

That cheeky grin returned to his face.  
"As long as I'm top of your friend list! Otherwise I'm sorry but I guess I'll just have to kiss you again," he joked. I was so happy that he didn't take it offensively and gave him a massive hug. Jacob was always a good hugger, a little too tight sometimes, making it very difficult to breathe, but he was still a good hugger.

Just at that minute Alice stormed into the apartment and Jacob and I broke apart, like we were getting caught doing something…rather naughty. Alice's eyes darted from one to another and I saw a hint of a grin on her lips but she muttered something about going to bed and left us alone. It was then that I got a glimpse of the clock; it was already 2:30 and I had work the next day!

I quickly shooed Jacob out the door, promising to call to hang out again, chucked the take-out boxes in the bin and went to my room. I got ready for bed and was just about to turn out my light when Alice appeared in my door way.

"Jacob huh? Getting pretty cosy there, sorry I disturbed you," she said mischievously. I picked up one her pillows to throw at her but she easily dodged it.  
"We're just friends Alice. I don't want to go back there. And I won't. So you better drop it or I very much put those embarrassing photos of you up for the wedding reception1" I teased. Her eyes opened in mock horror.  
"You wouldn't! To me? You wouldn't dare! Well I guess you'll just have to bring Jacob as your date," she dropped in before she bolted to her room next door. I smiled at the absurd idea. Taking Jacob to Alice's wedding? I know I had no date, but I wasn't looking for one. As maid-of-honour, I would be busy enough as it is and I didn't want the extra burden of introducing Jacob to everyone. Not that he was a burden, it's just…Well I guess I was just trying to make a problem where there wasn't one. It would be a really good chance for him to meet new people since he was still pretty new to the city. It might actually be a good idea.

I fell asleep, my dreams reminiscing of those times in high school where my future seemed set with Jacob. Oh, how things have changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: ok so I don't know how these things work…but can you please review or whatever so I know if you like it. I know it's shocking and like nothing much has happened yet but I'm getting there. Just tell me what you think and that'd be tops! YAY!**

Chapter 3: Wedding Bells

"Ohmigosh! Where is my left glove? Bella! I can't find my left glove. It was right there. WHERE THE HELL IS IT, BELLA?" Alice was in a massive state of panic as she paced around the room trying to find her glove. I spotted it on the dresser and handed it to her, helping her slip it onto her shaking hands. Her shoulders were heaving up and down and her rapid breaths would not slow down. I seated her down and handed her a glass of champagne. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Drink it. My mum told me that it was best to have a little bit of alcohol to calm down those nerves." As she gulped the glass, I tried to do my best to calm her down.

"Alice, you have nothing to be worried about. Jasper is the greatest thing that has happened to you! He is completely perfect for you and he loves you so much! And you love him, right? So what's the problem. It's just a wedding," she scoffed at that but I continued, I was on a roll here.  
"You already love each other more than you could ever imagine. You practically are like a married couple already. This just lets you have the fun of planning this big extravagant party to show the rest of the world just how much you love him. It's no biggie. All you need to do is be sure that you love that man on the end of the aisle. Do you? Alice, do you love Jasper?" she could only manage a nod, but I could hear her breath starting to slow down to a normal pace.

"Then good. Now Jasper is waiting for you on the other end of the aisle. You guys are meant to be. This wedding is just to show everyone else that it's official you will be spending the rest of your life together. Oh, and it makes it easier to tell everyone you're already taken by just giving them the finger," I joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

There was a knock at the door as the beautiful Rosalie, Jasper's sister, walked in. Her gorgeous blonde locks were in loose curls and a plait acted as a crown around the top of her head. She was wearing a floor length dress, identical to mine. It had spaghetti straps and silver ribbon under the bust that tied into a bow at the back. The dress itself was a beautiful pattern of shades of blue and though we looked the same, I felt rather outshined by the ravishing beauty of Rosalie, the supermodel who would make any girl take a hit on their self esteem every time she walked into the same room.

"Five minutes tops. The guests are getting a little edgy," she explained as she came to put a loose strand of Alice's hair behind her ear. I was rather jealous of Rosalie. She was beautiful, smart, had a fantastic modelling career and a hot body. But it was so hard to not like her because she was just so nice and…likeable! She was one of the great fortunes Alice was getting by marrying Jasper, and I was glad I could call her my friend.

Alice finally had calmed down and so she stood up, letting us straighten up her hair, make-up and of course her gorgeous wedding gown. It was truly one of a kind. My 'connections' were able to design her the most gorgeous dress known to man-kind and Alice looked absolutely beautiful in it. it was white with a tight bodice that sculptured around Alice's petite figure. It flowed out to the floor with a train about 5 metres long. The skirt was covered in the most gorgeous lace and the bodice was so carefully embroidered. Her dress had a gold ribbon around the waist, much like our silver, that tied into a large bow at the back and the ends followed the dress to the floor. She wore her mother's tiara in her hair which was carefully curled and subtly sprinkled with glitter. She was literally a vision, one that belonged in those beautiful paintings by people like Michelangelo that would last for years.

When Rosalie and I, and of course the not-so-anxious-anymore Alice were satisfied, we ushered her out to the waiting hands of her father. His eyes opened wide in surprise before filling up in awe at the beauty of Alice. Rosalie smile and went to the front of the line, ready to walk in first. I quickly kissed Alice on the cheek, squeezing her arm for support before walking in behind Rosalie. The church was so beautifully adorned in thousands of white roses, with petals scattered on the aisle. There were so many guests, both friends and family of Alice and Jasper, beaming with joy to see the final reunion of these two lovely people. I looked ahead and saw Jasper with the widest smile on his face, eager in anticipation for his bride to enter the church. I myself could not wipe that smile off my face as I reached the end of the aisle and turned around towards the entry.

The wedding march started and everyone turned around as the doors opened as Alice walked, holding onto her father's arm. There was a gasp around the church and I turned to look at Jasper. I was wrong to think that his smile could get any bigger because I saw the edges of his lips go just that bit closer to his ears when he finally saw Alice. His eyes were filled with this unexplainable emotion, like he had fulfilled everything he wanted in life. I could feel my eyes starting to water at how beautiful this moment truly was, how absolutely perfect. I was beyond ecstatic that finally, two of my best friends would be joined together forever in matrimony before the eyes of so many guests.

As I was still looking at Jasper, I saw his best man lean out and look at me. His glistening green eyes seemed to bore right into my soul and I looked away. I glanced back and saw him still staring but now with a lopsided grin adorning his gorgeous, god-like face. I scowled at myself for letting myself actually be intimidated by this guy's intense staring. OK, he was also amazingly gorgeous but it was Alice's wedding and I shouldn't even be thinking about this. As Carlisle gave Alice's hand to Jasper and they had one of their totally adorable moments as they looked in each other's eyes, I returned my attention back to the matter at hand. I only snuck one glance at this mysterious guy during the ceremony and I saw him looking back with that lopsided grin still on his face. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head that he was incredibly good-looking but then I looked back to the first few rows and saw Jacob with his wide grin sitting there, looking extremely awkward in a suit but happy to be there either way. I sighed. This was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: OMG! fav person = **crimson-goth-girl. thanks for the review…

well um I know this is kinda dragging on a bit…but im planning for this to be a rather long. summer hols are coming up and well I need something for when im bored so yeh..this is fun…

Chapter 4: Perfect Day

I was _really_ nervous. It wasn't too long before I had to give my speech. I had never been a great public speaker, in fact I was the worst public speaker ever. But I knew that Alice and Jasper really wanted me to do this because I had known them from the very first time they laid eyes on each other. Actually, I was there with them, but they hardly remember my presence whenever they retell the story to everyone who asks. I was fumbling with the piece of paper that had my speech written on it, pacing back and forth in one of the corners of the room. Jacob easily fit in with this crowd and was now in a deep conversation with Rosalie about cars that I did not understand. Alice and Jasper, finally taking a break from the dance floor, were sitting together, watching everyone around them, fingers intertwined under the table, looking more happy than I ever though imaginable. But I could hardly take in the scene of the beautiful reception because the nerves were taking over. I put my hands to my face, trying to cool down my cheeks, hot with the red blush that visited my cheeks on such a regular basis that it basically lived there. I took deep breaths, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, trying to psych myself into this. This was such an important thing and I really didn't want to stuff it up, but given my luck, I would ruin it really badly, a fact that did not help my nerves one bit. I hardly noticed my surroundings as I entered a high level of panic.

"Wow, if I didn't know better, I would think that you're about to get killed or something," a velvety, mellow voice said. I spun on my toes and came face to face with that mysterious groomsman, still with that damn lopsided grin plastered on his face. I wondered who exactly he was, I thought I knew most of Jasper's friends, or at the very least all his closest friends that he would consider putting as his best man. But I swear I didn't know this guy unless I was going delusional or something. Well I hadn't had as much coffee as normal today and I'd downed a few drinks. But it couldn't be that bad could it? Oh and what does that mean if I'm delusional and about to give a speech!

Seeing the obvious confusion in my face, the man extended his hand out to me to shake.  
"I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen, best man. Jasper's best friend from high school. You must be Bella. I've heard a lot about you. I'm telling you, Jasper's been selling you short. You're much more beautiful in person," he said with the most gorgeous British accent. I have always been rather partial to English accents but this, teamed with that beautiful velvety voice and a gorgeous face was just too good to be true. I was so stunned, I kind of just stood there. His smile extended even more as he took his still-extended hand away.

"Ok then, I guess she's not a shaker. Oh I mean a hand shaker not a shaker or…no….I wouldn't…um. Oh gosh, I'm digging myself in a hole here aren't I?" he said. I couldn't help but laugh. As it escaped my mouth, I was rather glad to find that my voice had returned. Edward had a rather dazzling effect on me but I wasn't about to let him win me over that easily.

"Oh, I shake. In many different ways," I flirted jokingly. His eyebrows rose in surprise and I laughed again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice beginning to approach me. I was brought back to reality. realising the doom that was waiting for me within minutes.  
Edward saw the panic in my eyes and looked rather concerned. I smiled, rather touched that he actually seemed to care. I wasn't bad looking but I wasn't pretty either. I was plain, ordinary, no one really paying that much attention to me ever. But here was the likeness of a Greek god, actually worried about me and I had only just met him? Where was this luck coming from? But before I could get in too over my head, I decided to play it cool, if not hard to get.  
"It's just this speech I got to do. I'm not exactly good at public speaking but I don't want to ruin this to Alice and Jasper cause I know how this would mean to them. And so I'm kinda doomed," I explained. He nodded as I spoke, showing he understood.  
"Well, Bella. We've only just met and we already have something in common. I've got that speech too. You know, as best man. Trust me, they'll love you whatever you say but I do believe you're before me so now you've put me at ease that I'm not outshined by you," he said. I gasped in mock hurt.  
"You actually believe you could not be outshined by me? Well, you'll just have to wait and see."  
"But I thought you just said that you're no good?"

"Oh I'm just trying to be modest here," I joked. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this playful banter. Perhaps I liked it a bitt too much than I would have liked but it was helping my nerves.  
"Well, now I am scared. What am I gonna do? I will look like such a fool going after such a professional."  
"Oh, well Edward, trust me. They'll love you whatever you say." And with that I turned around and walked back to the main area of the reception where I met with Alice. She looked past my shoulder, I could only guess at Edward and a mischievous smile came to her lips.  
"Two-timing now are we Bella? What's Jacob going to think? A little competition huh?" she teased. I could feel my heart still pounding from the conversation with Edward and I smiled at the memory. It was something I would never forget. Well after the reception at least because as I saw the microphone that Alice was leading me to, all the worries fled back into my brain. As I took my spot, Alice squeezed my hand before sitting beside her husband. I looked out at all the anticipating faces, waiting for me to start, but as I scanned the room, Edward's face stood out. He sat casually in his chair on the edge of the dance floor, with that lopsided grin that sent my heart into flutters. I don't know how but it gave me the confidence to start. The voice that came out didn't seem to be mine and I smiled. Maybe today was my lucky day or was it just Edward Cullen? But no time to worry about the riddles of my luck, I had to deliver this speech to my dear friends, Alice and Jasper.

"I've known Alice for basically my whole life. From the very moment she bounded towards me in kindergarten and declared we be best friends, we have been exactly that, if not more. Alice is like the sister I've never had. Even my dad thinks of her as his own and of course, Alice is closer to my dad then even I am sometimes. She's my family and I feel so honoured to be here on this day where she is officially joined to Jasper. Jasper, good luck, you'll need it with this girl." Laughter came from the audience and I began to ease into this even more. With a quick glance at Edward, I continued.  
"I want to tell you the story of how Alice and Jasper met. Many of you would have heard it, but I'm afraid they were so infatuated with each other they can't exactly remember the real story. Because what actually happened was that Jasper, being in the year above us at uni, was playing footy in the park with some friends. Alice and I were walking towards the university, stopping to watch these guys. There was none of the eyes locking across the field but rather one of the boys kicked the ball a little wide and it collided straight with my head and I was knocked backwards. Don't worry there was only a little concussion, but this was when Jasper came running across to see if I was alright. And over my body, Alice and Jasper met. They got talking, or rather flirting, kind of forgetting that I was lying there with a red bump slowly growing on my forehead. But I only mention this now, because no matter what, that was an epic moment. Alice and Jasper had finally found each other and now look at them. It's like the first time they fell in love every single day that they wake up. I never knew that so much love was around in our world for them to give each other every day. But you know what? I know why there are wars and conflicts in our world. It's because Alice and Jasper have taken up a lot of love for each other, leaving none for those poor countries. But a couple with so much love is deserving of such a perfect day, and of each other. And I am so happy for you two. Alice, I cannot think of someone more perfect for you and for that I am grateful and Jasper, I cannot think of anyone else more deserving of Alice's love. I love you both, Congratulations and just a little postscript. Jasper swears that it wasn't him that kicked that ball, but I would love to find out who it is and I hope you're here because we have some scores to settle."

Applause filled the room as I beamed, so happy that I actually made it to the end of the speech without totally stuffing up. Alice came running up to give me a massive hug and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I felt my eyes water too and so I held her closer in my embrace. Finally, breaking apart I turned to hug Jasper, kissing him on the cheek in the process.

I returned to my seat, passing Edward on the way to make his speech. He whispered as we passed, "Now, I'm really worried."

I grinned as I took my seat next to Jacob. Turning around as Edward started his speech. His wonderful voice filled the room and I closed my eyes for the slightest second. This had been the perfect day that I could share with all my friends, old and new and this gorgeous young man, Edward. Oh, how I wished this day would never end!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if I should continue…no point if no one's reading it! ooo and there's a mention of bora bora! OMG gorgeous…never been there but will have to before I die…check it out on google images! AH! gorgeous!!!!**

Chapter 5: Living Arrangements

The night was almost over. Half the guests were already gone and the rest were standing outside in the bitter cold, sending off the newlywed couple in their limousine, hung with finished cans of soft drink Rosalie and I were all too happy to make. They were off to spend the night at the Hilton before departing to the beautiful, pacific island of Bora Bora for a romantic 2-week honeymoon. As the lights of the car and the sound of the cans crashing into the road faded into the distance, more guests began to leave and the bridal party (yes, including Edward) headed back inside to clean up. Jacob was one of the last guests to leave and I swear I could see Edward, out of the corner of my eye, eying me suspiciously as I hugged Jacob goodbye and promised to call soon. But when I turned around, he was already inside, heading the clean up project.

I went inside and started collecting table pieces and name cards. It may seem like an easy job but when you take into account just how many guests were actually there, it turned into a very big and time-consuming project. I reached the area that Rosalie was cleaning up, giggling at how unnatural it looked for a gorgeous model to be cleaning up food scraps and what's not. She caught me and threw a napkin at me playfully. We went back to our work and I kept up my 'subtle' glancing at Edward. Rosalie saw me staring and laughed.

"Edward Cullen. Who would have thought that even Bella would crumble?" she joked. Now it was my turn to throw back the napkin.  
"I'm hardly crumbling. Just…admiring the scenery," I defended.  
"Yeh, well I once went there. Or at least tried. I'm just going to go with he's gay because he never seems interested in anyone." This took me by surprise. Gosh, if Rosalie was right, why did all the good ones have to be gay!  
"How does Jasper know him? Never heard him mentioned before," I queried.  
"Oh, Jaz and Edward go way back. I'm not quite sure exactly when but they've basically been best mates for years. You don't know him because he went to Oxford for college, hence the British accent. He still lives there I think, working as a lawyer but he's here for the wedding. And I have no idea how much longer he intends to stay."

A lawyer. No wonder he was so confident speaking to a crowd of people. I should've known. But all this new information was running through my head and our previous conversation was still plastered into my brain and my heart started to quicken at the thought.

Suddenly that voice that I was thinking about came up behind me.  
"Not slacking off I hope, Bella." My memory did his voice no justice. It was even more beautiful and the way he said my name made me swoon. Snapping back to reality, I continued cleaning up.  
"No. I don't know how you could think such a thing." I replied, turning around to see his face inches in front of mine. His eyes locked onto mine and being in such close proximity, I could smell his bittersweet, aftershave scent. I was truly dazzled by how upfront he was and I was fighting the urge to reach out.  
"So I hear you're actually a lawyer?" I said while walking away, saving myself from doing anything embarrassing.  
"You heard right," I could hear him following. "Not-so-proud employee of Slaughter and May, at your service," he said with a deep bow. I continued with my cleaning up and could see in my peripheral vision that he straightened up, with a faint mask of disappointment.  
"And you would be a fashion designer if I recall correctly. Any of the gorgeous dresses your masterpiece?"  
"Um…It was Alice's wedding. She's all about top designers, not people like me who have more than half their sketches declined each season," I sighed. The company I worked for had a different style to my designs but I knew if I did well here, I could very much have enough credentials and connections to start my own line.  
"Well at least you are doing something. Me, I fetch coffee and run errands. I'm still an intern, the bottom of the hierarchy. But just you watch, Bella Swan, I'll make it to the top." His dreams and ambitions seemed to make his eyes sparkle as he said this and I truly believed that he could, and would do it. I couldn't help but smile. I always admired the ambitious and driven people. It was one of the things that Jacob lacked, and infuriated me much of the time we were together.  
I don't know how long I stood there looking into Edward's eyes and him, mine but I would've spent the whole night looking if I didn't hear Rosalie drop the cutlery from the table right next to me. I snapped out of my trance to help her out. She looked up and saw Edward baring down on us and looked from one to the other. Rose was more subtle then Alice but I could see she was up to no good.  
"Ah, Edward, you've met Bella," she hinted. I almost scowled as I tried to guess what she was doing.  
"Yes Rose. She's quite an entertaining character, rather nervous about public speeches I gather."  
"Guys, I'm standing right here." Rose ignored me and continued talking to Edward.  
"So Ed, how long you staying?"  
"I don't know. I got an extended leave from work because I haven't used up any yet so I can be here 3 months tops."  
"3 months is an awfully long time to stay at a hotel. They are so expensive here. Where are you going to stay?"  
"Well, I haven't really thought that out. I was going to crash at Jaz's for a bit, but.."  
Rose quickly interrupted him. "Oh that's a horrible idea. You don't want to get in the way of a newlywed couple. Alice will be moving in with him as soon as they get back from the honeymoon. Ohmigosh! I have an idea. Since Alice will be out of the apartment, Bella here would have an extra room. Why don't you stay with her? She won't mind?" I chimed back into their conversation when I heard my name, suddenly realising that Rose was offering my place as a place to stay for Edward.  
"I wouldn't?" completely dumb-founded.  
"Well, that'd be great. But it's really up to you Bella. Don't want to be an inconvenience and I won't cause you any trouble," he pleaded as though he was planning this from the very beginning and his plan was finally about to work. Rose was trying to give me meaningful looks to accept. The thought of having such a good looking guy, who was of course Jasper's best friend and oh so gentleman-like living in my house, sleeping, waking-up, showering… Well it was quite appealing. I would be getting rather lonely in a big apartment without Alice and it was only for a maximum of three months. What harm could there be? He didn't look like someone who was a mess or who would have his friends over all the time for wild parties. I didn't realise it was me talking as the words slipped out of my mouth.  
"Sure, thing. Stay with me." Edward smiled his lopsided grin mouthing a silent thank you to me. Rosalie was beaming.  
"Well then it's settled. Bella, you can take Edward home with you tonight!" and she left without letting me argue. I smiled timidly at Edward.  
"I'll meet you out at the car. It's the red Chevy truck," I said before running to find Rosalie. It was finally hitting me exactly what I agreed to having Edward living in my house and if there was someone to blame, I was going to Rosalie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: still loving crimson-goth-girl!! sorry this is kinda late…been busy writing xmas cards for everyone…because SCHOOLS NEARLY OUT!!! YAY!**

Chapter 6: Good Morning!

Beep Beep! Beep Beep! My alarm clock chirped at me as the 6:30 flashed on the screen. In a well-practiced movement, my hand crashed down on top, silencing it so I could get a few more minutes of sleep. My head was throbbing and I couldn't even get my eyes open to face the day. One thing I always failed to learn after a night out was to not drink so much. Every time I tended to forget about the morning after or convince myself that it wouldn't be so bad this time. But every morning, I would get up, with that sick, groggy feeling and the regret for doing it again. This day, it was no different. The same feeling of a hangover condemned me to sleep but I knew that a whole pile of work was waiting for me at the office from the time I had off to help with Alice's wedding and I willed myself to rise.

It took such an effort but within thirty minutes, I managed to be dressed and ready. I stood at my coffee machine, waiting for that extra caffeine boost as I followed my get-over-a-hangover routine by eating an apple. People may think that as ineffective and slightly weird but I think it worked for me, or at the very least it's what I always did. My coffee had just brewed when I heard a thump followed by a pitiful 'ow' right behind me. I jumped so badly, my apple flew out of hands into the now stable hands of Edward. My mind took a moment to realise why he stood there in my tiny kitchen with nothing but a white tank top and boxers, my apple cupped in his hands. His lips spread into that beautiful lopsided smile that I had a feeling, I would never grow immune to. His eyes too, looked really tired, shadowed with bags. At least I could rule out immortal being out of things to describe him because apparently he was still subject to the effects of alcohol. A frown started to appear on his face.  
"Um, your apple?" he said, extending his arms to me. I was so taken aback by his presence that I had completely forgotten to be anything close to coherent. I quickly grabbed my apple, held it in my mouth while pouring my coffee into my thermos. Being so flustered, and naturally clumsy, I spilt the boiling hot coffee onto my hand, dropping the thermos, the jug and the apple in one motion. I grumbled as I got the tea towel from the sink to clean it all up. Edward's hands got there first and he started cleaning up the mess and pouring my coffee for me. I stood there, dumb-founded and watched him going around the kitchen like he had been living there for years. He held out my thermos in one hand and my apple in another.  
"Don't won't you injuring yourself so early in the morning. Have a good day at work," he said cheerfully. In a trance I took my things and headed out the door that he chivalrously held open for me. I continued all the way down the elevator to my car in such a disbelieved state, I couldn't think straight. As the engine of my car roared to life, my senses came back to me and I tried to not give another thought to the events of the morning. But as I drove through the busy streets to work, I couldn't get the image out of my head of Edward, standing there in my kitchen and the rapid speed my heart went as I watched him.

All through work, my mind kept drifting back to Edward. It was unlike me to obsess so much over a guy. I'd had a few crushes in my time and of course Jacob, but no one had ever occupied so much in my mind before; it was crazy! I trudged through, anxious to return home. Though I really wanted to believe otherwise, I knew it was so I could see Edward again. Just to see his brown, tussled hair, perfectly toned body and…  
"Bella, I need your new designs for the spring collection on my desk before you leave tonight. Board meeting is tomorrow at nine sharp. Don't be late," Betty, my supervisor informed me and walked away with a clickity-clackity of her stiletto heels. I hadn't done any work today and I was no where close to finishing. Reluctantly trying to push Edward right to the back of my head, I got down to work. There were two more hours and half a collection to design. Doable if I could just stop thinking about Edward…

I ended up finishing four hours later and was exhausted as I walked the hallway towards my apartment. I struggled to open the door as I juggled with patterns and materials occupying my hands. I finally got it open and found Edward sitting on the couch, with Jessica, my friend from my previous waitressing job. They were amidst conversation, animated, on Jessica's end. They both jumped as I walked into the room.  
"Bella! You didn't tell me that _Edward_ was staying at yours. You could've given me a little warning so I wouldn't have to barge in to your apartment to find you gone and Edward in the shower," Jessica said, bounding to give me a quick hug. From her fluttering eyes and way too excitable behaviour, I knew that Edward's look had not passed Jessica's admiration. I couldn't help but feel that little green monster of jealousy creeping up on my a tad but just smiled and nodded at Jessica.  
"Well, it's kind of recent. It was only decided last night. And if I knew you were coming, I might have mentioned something," I replied, trying to give her a 'meaningful' look through my eyes. Apparently it didn't work because I was staring right back at her anticipating face, obviously trying to tell me something as well. I immediately understood her intentions and succumbed.  
"Well why don't you stay for dinner Jess?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to fake some enthusiasm. Her eyes immediately brightened.  
"Oh really? Wouldn't want to cause you any trouble. But I might as well. I'll just call Lauren to tell her I'm not going out!" and she bounded off to make her calls. I sighed and started making the trudge upstairs to dump my stuff. Out of nowhere, Edward came to help me with her stuff. I smiled in response; he was such a gentleman.  
"Well, that's a shame. I was going to cook you and I a special meal to thank you for you generous hospitality," he said with mock disappointment. "I guess we'll just have to make room for another."  
I couldn't help the thought going across my head, _and he even cooks_ but thought of a cheeky remark before I could show any sign of my actual feelings.  
"Well aren't you so accommodating Mr Cullen. Now if you could actually help me get this stuff up to my room instead of just standing there, you've got even more brownie points from me." He promptly grabbed more things out of my hands and made his way up the stairs to my room. I dumped all the stuff I was carrying onto my bed and sat down, removing the heels that were killing my feet after a long day of wearing them. As I was massaging the soles of my feet, Edward came to sit beside me. I slowly dropped my leg back down and placed my hands in my lap. We sat there in a peaceful silence for a while, not needing or wanting to say anything to break this wonderful atmosphere of relief and satisfaction at the end of the day. Ever so slowly, I saw his hand inch closer to where mine sat in my lap. I looked up and saw his green eyes filled with excitement and that lopsided grin on his face as his hand got closer to mine. His fingertips just grazed my skin when Jessica came bursting into my room. His hand immediately retracted.  
"There you are. Been looking all over. Ok, what's for dinner? I'm starved!" Reluctantly, Edward and I got up and he let me through the door first before turning to Jessica and giving her a full detail of the wonderful meal he was about to cook for us. I could hear her falling over every word he said and I smiled, pushing out the noises surrounding me and concentrating on the perfect moments I just had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: OMG JUST SAW TWILIGHT!!! it was a premier screening..uhhuh you see how lame Australia is sometimes! AND OMG IT WAS AMAZING!!! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!!!!!! this is gorgeous!**

Chapter 7: Sunshine, Lollipops

It had been two weeks since Edward had moved in. Well, if you could call it that because it was only temporary, but I was getting used to having him around. Each morning we had a routine. I, being the earlier waker, took first shower and while he took his turn in the bathroom, I got the coffee brewing and organised my stuff for work. The coffee was done by the time he got down and I would pour him a cup and put the rest in my thermos. He would throw me an apple while I grabbed the last of my things as he opened the door and let me out. While I was at work, he would go to his at a local café which was just past Coles which meant that he got the groceries for dinner. By the time, I got home, he would've cooked us a lovely dinner. We had easy conversation over dinner which would continue while we washed the dishes. He would read a book or watch TV while I finished my work in my room. Then the next day, it all started again. On the weekends, I took him around the touristy places like Sydney Harbour, Luna Park and he even enjoyed our trip to Taronga Zoo. We got along easily and though our routine seemed uneventful and rather boring, I got to know him a whole lot better and every single thing made me like him even more.

I could not see a single flaw in this guy. Someone with looks like that would most probably be shallow and arrogant. But Edward was the most humble, sweetest human being to walk this earth. He was such a gentleman, made me laugh until I cried, was encouraging with my work, a hard-working guy but also fun to be with. I couldn't believe that a guy could be this perfect, but here he was living in my house. The Friday of the second week, I came home as usual to a delicious home-cooked meal of Chinese cuisine. Edward and I laughed through the night as we struggled with using our chopsticks to pick up our food, dropping more food than we ate. That night we sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in the middle, watching _White Chicks_. By the time the movie finished it was already late, but it felt so nice to just be sitting there on the couch side by side, we sat through the credits. I had flashbacks to that day in my room when Edward touched my hand and smiled at the memory. Suddenly, Edward spoke up.  
"So, what's on the agenda this weekend? The weather is supposed to be nice. Want to have a picnic?"

And that is how I found myself at 9am, driving Edward and our large picnic basket full of goodies to Bicentennial Park. I figured this large, free-admission park would be perfect for a cute little picnic, and also beneficial to the whole sight-seeing thing I was doing with Edward as it was in the centre of the 2000 Olympic venues in Homebush. I was dressed in blue, floral dress that was tight until the waist, then flowed out till my knees. Edward was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, but managed to make it look like he had stepped straight out of a catalogue for Ralph Lauren. The sun was shining bright and the sky was a brilliant blue. There were a lot of people out at the park but we were able to find a shady spot that was rather remote so we wouldn't be disrupted by the noises of the little children playing around. We settled down on our picnic rug, bringing out the food and champagne, enjoying the beautiful day. The hours just flew by as Edward and I talked, laughed, played and just enjoyed each others company. I did notice the quickened pace of heart beat that lasted through the day but I was so content with this so far, perfect day.

We were sitting down, eating the last bits of food as the sun was starting to set. I couldn't wipe that big smile off my face that did little justice to the happiness I was feeling and I could see that Edward's face was completely brightened too. I broke this moment of silence.  
"So, how does your girlfriend feel about you being away from London for so long?" It was a question that had been bugging me ever since he moved in. I had nurtured my attraction to Edward but there was a constant question if he was even available. Seeing him with Jessica the other night, really reminded me that this information actually was never disclosed and I was really curious.  
Edward looked taken aback. "What girlfriend? I have a girlfriend? Well, thanks for the heads up!" he joked. I gave out a little laugh, trying to hide my excitement at his answer.  
"You, single? I find it hard to believe. Don't you have girls swooning over you constantly?" I decided to pry.  
"Well, not constantly but quite frequently I must say. That's why I think it's so good being friends with you, Bella. For once I can hang out with a girl whose not falling over every word I say. Like your friend Jessica. Don't take this the wrong way, she is a lovely girl but with someone like her, I can tell she is too preoccupied with what I look like while I'm speaking, rather than the matters I'm actually speaking about. But with you Bella, I know that I can actually have a conversation with you and get some decent answers and opinions in return. It's truly refreshing you know." He took another swig from the bottle of champagne as the smile on my face just got a little bit wider.  
"Like, I'm, like, really easy to talk to, like?" I said, giving my best imitation of a bimbo. He just let out a great big laugh and we continued into the perfect day that we were having.

**ps when Edward's speaking…you have to imagine it with a British accent. That's why he's pretty formal…well at least I'm trying to make it that way! REVIEW PLEASE! is anyone actually reading this thing?**

**o and I need your help….i need to think of a new title because this one so doesn't fit! please advise!!! I suck at story titles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: Go the Aussie artists…though few they are still awesome! (theyre mentioned in this chapter…if you were wondering)**

**ps…thank you crimson-goth-girl and reader13lovesbooks!!! you guys are awesome and you're queries…I hope they're answered in this chapter!**

Chapter 8: Confessions

The sun came through the curtains but I was already wide awake. I know I should have been tired after a day like yesterday, but I couldn't get to sleep all night. I was so excited! Not that my hopes were up or anything but Edward did say I was unlike other girls and he enjoyed talking to me. That should mean something right? Many guys have often chosen Jessica or Alice over me but Alice was off the market and Edward said that he didn't really like Jessica, so did that mean I had a chance?

My phone started vibrating on my bedside table and I looked at my clock. 7:00? Why would someone be calling at this early hour? Without looking at the caller ID I picked up.  
"Hello?" My groggy voice surprised me. Maybe my body was actually tired but I just didn't realise it.  
"Hey Bella! Oops, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! Ohmigosh, I didn't realise it was this early. I'm really sorry!" Jacob's chatty, upbeat voice came through the receiver. No matter how much I love Jacob (as a friend of course), sometimes I just didn't have the patience to endure his enthusiasm, especially at this time when I started to realise the weariness of my body.  
"Hey Jake, how's it going?" I replied obligingly.  
"Great! Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today! I found this really cute Italian restaurant that I just know you will love. What about lunch? One o'clock sound okay?"  
I sighed. "Jacob, I'm really not in the mood today. I'm dead tired and I have a ton of work to catch up on for tomorrow." Well the last bit was a lie, but what Jacob didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?  
"Oh sure thing. Never mind. Maybe another time. You rest well, Bella. See you soon," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I may have whispered goodbye but I probably hung up before he could hear it. I suddenly flopped back onto bed, waiting for sleep to overcome me. Suddenly there was a loud thud from Edward's room followed by a great crash then silence.  
"Shit!"  
I rushed to his room, to find him standing amidst a pile of CD's scattered on the floor, many with their covers broken. His hand raked through his head and I didn't fail to notice how great he looked even though it seemed he just woke up.  
"Well, I guess I kind of dropped a few things," he said, trying to make light of the situation.  
I immediately bent down to help him clean it up. He had an impressive collection of CDs that he brought with him from England, and he had bought some more to add to it, while here. I was proud to say that I successfully introduced him to the great Aussie sounds of the Presets, the Potbelleez and Sam Sparro. We worked quite quickly and within minutes, most of the covers were mended and his CDs were back on the shelf. We were lucky that Alice had already moved out most of her stuff before the honeymoon meaning Edward could fill the shelves with his stuff. I picked up the last CD. It was a homemade one that had written on it with a Sharpie, _Comps._  
"What's this?" I said, holding up the CD so he could see. His eyes widened with surprise.  
"Um, that? It's…uh…it's nothing. A friend…gave it to me. Um…yeh…just put it there," he said, just short of snatching it from my hands. This was the most incoherent sentence I had ever heard him say and I was deeply puzzled about what this CD contained and why it meant so much to him. There was an unease in the air as we both tried to avoid each other's glances, and I continued to ponder over the recent happenings.  
"So, your boyfriend calling you just then?" he cautiously said. It took me a moment to register what he was talking about.  
"You mean, Jacob? No! Gosh No! You don't…wait you think? No! Jacob's just a friend, actually an ex, but only a friend now!" I said, slightly panicked that he even thought so. But comprehension did not seem to reach him.  
"That was the guy at the wedding right? I was talking to him before you gave your speech and he said…"  
"Well, whatever he said it wasn't true. Before he appeared on my doorstep, days before the wedding, I hadn't seen him since I dumped him and ran away to Sydney. I clearly told him that I wouldn't get back with him. Is that what he thinks? Why does he think that? I didn't mean…" I just realised that it seemed I was really trying to defend myself here. Wasn't this just making it way more obvious that I liked Edward? I was trying so hard to prove to him, that I was still single. What if he started to think I was just like any other girl? I shouldn't care so much about this, but what if I never even stood a chance now?  
"But anyways the fact is, Jacob is not my boyfriend and never will be. And I don't see how it even affects you really." A little white lie to amend myself. I hoped it would affect Edward because if I was single then…  
"But I want it to affect me, Bella. Don't you see? I don't think this has ever happened to me before. From the very first time I saw you as Alice walked down the aisle, it's just been….and when that Jacob said that. Well I must say, in the hangover I had the next morning I all but forgot that conversation. But then this morning, I hear you on the phone with him, and it reminded me that maybe I was mistaken, maybe I was too late or misinterpreted the signs. Because, Bella, the last two weeks have been the best of my life. I have never felt so happy in my entire existence. I can only put it down to you, Bella. I have to admit, I was scared. I was scared that you didn't feel the same way, scared you already was with someone. I was even scared that you didn't even like me. But I don't want to miss my chance. So I'm going to say it here and I guess I can handle the rejection. I like you, Bella. I really like you, I…Bella, every time you walk into the room, I catch my breath and my heart skips a beat. When you smile, I get this warm, fuzzy feeling inside. I find it hard to make anything I say coherent because I'm just mesmerized by your gorgeous eyes. I have never seen someone so beautiful but you're smart too. You're perfect Bella, absolutely flawless. And all I can hope for is that you could overlook all my flaws and give me a chance. Because I think you could be perfect for me." As he said this, he'd been walking forward and now he stopped right in front of me. I noticed some moisture in the corner of my eyes and realised I was crying. Was I imagining things or was this really happening?  
Edward raised his hand, still slowly and brushed the tears from my face. His eyes never left mine as he placed his hands on either side of my face. Cautiously, he leant in and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. In that moment, my heart all together stopped. Call it cliché but I felt the fireworks around us. Edward pulled back for a moment and looked into my eyes, hands still in place on my face. I tugged at the front of his shirt and this time, the kiss was more intense. His hands travelled south to my lower back as I slid mine up and tangled them into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I met it with my own tongue. I felt his hands go lower as he pulled me up so that my legs were hitched around his hips and he was carrying me. Effortlessly he pressed me against the wall and his hands at the bottom of my shirt, travelling up and down my right thigh. The kisses grew more intense and I seemed to sink into him. I may have let out a little moan as he kissed my neck up to my ear. I brought his mouth back to mine, and he came even closer, slowly moving his hands up.

Suddenly there was a massive gasp at the door, and we both turned and look, to see Alice wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open standing there. Edward immediately bounced metres away as I fixed my shirt. This moment was beyond awkward as Alice stood there, completely stunned, obviously trying to comprehend what she just saw.  
Jasper came up behind her and looked from her, to me, to Edward, and back again. I felt a hot blush come to my cheek as we all stood in silence, avoiding glances and looking at the floor.  
"Bella…" Alice began.  
"Ohmigosh! You guys are back! You were supposed to come back tomorrow!" I said before we could delve into any embarrassing conversations. I went forward to give them a big hug and I could feel Alice was still shocked still.  
"Let me make you guys something to eat. What about pancakes?" I said, taking Jasper with me downstairs, leaving Alice standing in the doorway and Edward in his room. I took deep breaths. Edward liked me. And we kissed and it was amazing. But what did this mean? Did he get the message that I was into him too? Were we going to get together? But these questions would be answered later. I knew I was in for an earful when Alice came out of shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: previously known as A Night Well Wasted. Thanks to crimson-goth-girl for the new title!**

Chapter 9: Setting the Stories Straight

I sat on the couch as Alice paced back and forth in front of me. After an awkward meal of pancakes, Alice finally recovered and made up some random excuse that I had to go back to her place to help her unpack. Jasper and Edward were going to spend the day out together meaning that they wouldn't be in the way for Alice's lecture. I must say I was rather nervous at what Alice had to say. I wasn't sure how she felt about it but she always had an outspoken opinion on every aspect of my life. In fact, it was her who finally helped me realise that I didn't need to put up with the childish ways of Jacob and she let me crash at her place when I moved. She was the best friend I could ever have and her opinion did count. I just didn't know what it was.  
Just then, the doorbell rang and Alice ran to get it. It was Rosalie, summoned by Alice to this 'very important' meeting. She sat down on the couch next to me and we had a quick silent conversation basically saying that we had no idea what we were in for. Finally Alice stopped and turned to face us. Her face slowly raised into a huge smile.  
"Ohmigosh, Bella! You don't know how glad I am! Like ever since you came to Sydney I was always wondering if you'd ever find a guy. And I didn't know how you felt about me moving in with Jasper and you being alone. Ohmigosh, Rosalie! You are a genius having Edward move in with Bella! It's perfect! And now you're going to get together with him and we, being best friends, will be dating best friends! And Jasper completely filled me in and Edward is like PERFECT for you so this is just great! Ohmigosh! I am so glad you are going out!" She just jumped around, obviously beyond excited about this new revelation. Now it was my turn to be completely stunned.  
"Wait! But Edward and I aren't even together!" clearing the facts for Alice.  
"Bella. I know what I saw. If I had come any later you would both be…"  
"Ok, ok. Don't need any details. I get enough crap from you guys when I try to talk to you about my sex life. I'm not hearing about Bella's. I think this little event calls for…"  
"MO'S!!!!" We shouted in unison!

We sat in our favourite booth at Mo's café. It was our place to convene over his delicious milkshakes and chocolate brownies. Ever since I moved, it was a tradition to come to Mo's to celebrate on something good or new was happening in our lives and when we met Rosalie, she happily joined in. Even the most trivial little things would do as a reason to go to Mo's. And today as we sat there, we all talked over excitedly about Edward, Alice's honeymoon and Rosalie's new man, a hunky, gym instructor called Emmett. It was the first time in a while that I actually had news from my 'romantic life' to share with them but this fact was overshadowed by the fact that my news was about Edward. Nothing was certain but Alice and Rosalie's crazy ideas and obsession with romance was rubbing off on me and I truly believed that this morning's kiss would lead somewhere that I was quite happy to go. We didn't realise how much time had passed until Alice's phone started ringing. She picked up between giggles as Rosalie and I ate the last of the brownies. When Alice hung up, she was already gathering her stuff.  
"Guys, would love to hang out but it's already seven. Need to get home to the hubby. Thanks Bella for shouting us! Love ya's, bibi!" Rosalie and I were shocked at the time and both grabbed our stuff and I put a note on the table to pay for our drinks. I was actually happy to pay this time because it meant that I had the biggest news today. I kissed Rosalie on the cheek and headed out, waving down a taxi to take me home.

By the time I reached the apartment, I was still in a fantastic mood from my day with the girls. It wasn't until I put my key into the door that I realised that I kind of had to talk to Edward about what happened this morning. I wasn't that great at relationship talk type things. The last relationship I had was with Jacob and, well we were so young we kind of just skipped the whole defining talk and just became girlfriend and boyfriend. But that was years ago and I knew I had to be more rational now and talk to Edward. I entered the apartment and found him setting up the table with dinner. My eyes didn't go past the extra addition of candles on the table and smiled.  
"I really hope you're hungry because I've cooked my speciality and personal favourite, macaroni and cheese," he said with a great flourish. I took my seat that he held out for me and looking at the beautifully presented meal, I was suddenly hungry regardless of how much I ate at Mo's. He took his seat across from me and I dug in. It was literally the most delicious mac and cheese I had ever tasted.  
"Ohmigosh, this is so good! What did you put in this?" I said between mouthfuls. He chuckled lightly.  
"Oh you know the usual ingredients. Pasta, cheese and a few special herbs and spices," he said before he too took a great big mouthful. A slightly awkward silence fell upon us but I disregarded it and kept eating. I noticed that Edward didn't exactly each much but fiddled with his fork while watching me. It felt rather uncomfortable having him see me shovel food into my mouth and so I took more care at being lady-like. I think he noticed because my favourite lopsided grin appeared on his face. He shook his head as he set down his fork and took a drink from his beer. I had finished my meal at this point and gulped down some beer. I knew I needed it's help for what was to come.  
"So Bella…" Edward started. I put a finger up to stop him.  
"No. You had your turn. It's my turn now. Because Edward, I…" I actually didn't know what to say here. I'd been thinking about it in the taxi but I never actually came up with a game plan. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted the words as I spoke them.  
"I just can't do this. I'm not looking for a relationship or anything at the moment. I'm tied down at work right now because fashion week is just around the corner and I really just don't have the time. I just…" I could see the disappointment in his eyes.  
"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either. Let's just say I'm putting this on hold because I need some time to think, and I don't quite have time for that yet." A million voices were arguing in my head and I tried to tune them out. I couldn't stand another second of looking into Edward's eyes, seeing the hurt that filled them. So I left the table and went upstairs. I got ready for bed and turned out the light but knew that Edward had not moved from that table. I don't know how long he sat there but as I dozed off, all I could hear was silence from downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: previously known as A Night Well Wasted. Thanks to crimson-goth-girl for the new title!**

Unexpected Love

Chapter 10:Lessons in Life

There was an awkward air around the house for the next few days. Not that I was there much to feel it, work was getting so busy as we had photo shoots, model fittings, ad campaigns and new designs to make ahead of the biggest event of the year, Sydney Fashion Week. I left early in the morning and came late at night, hardly seeing Edward at all. I'd like to say that it was all my work's fault but I knew that I was trying to avoid him.  
I don't know what possessed me to say no to him. It was everything I wanted, handed to me a big silver platter. But it was the last minute thought I had while sitting in the taxi that night that I figured it out. Ever since I had met Edward, I had been in some sort of trance. Long gone were my rational thinking whenever he was in the same room. I was never thinking properly and logically. How did I know that Edward was genuine, that it wasn't an act? No one should be so perfect. And in such a high calibre, why would he bother with someone like me? He could get any girl in the world with his charm and good looks. Did he say that to any girl, to swoon them and make them fall to his feet? He once complemented me saying I wasn't like any other girl. Well I wasn't like any other girl to fall for his charms this time. I had to know for sure, he was just too good to be true.

I walked into the office at seven but the place was already buzzing. It was the day before fashion week officially started and everyone was rushing to finish things. The receptionists were fending the constant phone calls.  
"Louisa Forks designs, please hold…Louisa Forks designs, please hold…Louisa Forks designs, please hold…" They sounded like broken records but I had my own work to complete so I hurried past to my office. I quickly peeked into the office adjacent and realised that my boss, Louisa Forks, was, as usual, still not in. My boss was good to me so to speak. Within weeks since I started my job, she had already promoted me to chief designer because she saw I had 'great potential'. To tell the truth, I don't think she has been sober enough since I started working five months ago to even know what I look like. If she's not actually drunk, she's still hung over from the night before. Let's just say, success really got to Louisa Forks and now she just has to sit back and relax while her team of highly-stressed, designers, dressmakers, fashion consultants and what's not do all the work for her while she gets all the credit. She has a reputation as being a top designer but really she doesn't design anything. And so in her absence, and even when she is there, everyone comes to me. I'm constantly disturbed by a frantic intern wanting to know which fabric should be used, where the button is or when the next order of scarves would be coming in. I basically ran the place because Louisa was unfit to do so but she still had final say in everything. Which only meant one thing, the run through.

Now the run through was a dangerous thing. Depending on Louisa's mood, she might like all the designs and be happy or she would hate them all and make us start again. Now her moods aren't like the normal moods that you know, normal people experience. These were extremely heightened by caffeine and alcohol, to say the least and were more rapidly changing than the tides. You could feel the nervous air in the office as the final pieces were put together for the run through. Louisa walked in at noon, heavily clad with dark sunglasses with pursed lips, heading straight to her office. The employees looked so nervous as they watched for what I would do. I sighed and knocked on her door.  
"Ms Forks, we need to do our run through in ten minutes. Conference room in ten, ok?" I said, cautiously. She just waved me away with my hand. I quietly closed the door behind me to find all the workers crowding around. I shooed them away, warning them that this run through would be a killer and personally I crossed my fingers that we would have enough time to re-do all the designs before tonight.

Everyone sat nervously in the conference room, waiting for Louisa's arrival. She was not in a good mood and there was no hope to be seen in anyone's eyes. The designers were already dreaming up ideas for the new collection, the dressmakers were looking at the dresses, wondering how they could reuse the fabrics and the interns just looked scared.  
"Guys, it'll be alright. If we all work together, it'll be fine. And you don't actually know if we'll have to change everything." I tried to reassure them.  
"Come on, Bella. Did you see her? We have no hope!" one of the junior designers said. I sighed, knowing it was true. It was then that Louisa entered and you could see everyone sit up just that little taller.  
"Come on, let's get this show running OK?" she said in a hoarse voice. I could feel my leg shaking with nervousness but I nodded to my assistant to start the run through. I took a deep breath before beginning.  
"Well, for this year's spring collection, we're going bohemian street casual with a hint of African culture. So we're talking head scarves, long skirts, vests, beads and the wild prints. The colours are bright but not bold, its all about mixing complimenting colours. So can we bring out the designs."  
About twenty models came out dressed in the designs that we had worked so hard on for the past few months. We had chosen the twenty best designs to try and impress Louisa so she would still run with this collection and as everyone saw the models, pride filled their eyes. I was the only one to watch Louisa, waiting for her reaction.  
"Can I see all the drawings?" A nervous intern handed her a large black folder. The employees were looking uneasily at each other as Louisa flicked through the pages. Her lips remained pursed as her eyes scanned the pages. She finally finished, closed the folder and folded her hands on top. Removing her reading glasses she said, "Well, this is…exceptional. Let's get this show on the road shall we? Bella, in my office in five." And with that she left.  
There was a stunned silence as we tried to comprehend if that really happened. Slow smiles were appearing on everyone's face and a loud cheer erupted. Everyone was hugging, relieved and happy, planning drinks after work to celebrate the success. I smiled and celebrated with them but snuck out to meet with Louisa in her office. I cautiously knocked on her door and walked in. She motioned me to sit and I took a seat in the chair opposite her desk. She looked tired and worn out, but no, not drunk. A certain misery filled her eyes and I realised that she had little or no make-up at all. I started to feel uneasy. This was a Louisa that no one ever saw. Even though she was mostly drunk, she always carried herself with this confident grace and it was a shock to see her like this. Confusion was written all over my face.  
"Bella," she started. "Have you ever let something go that was so important for you? Have you ever missed an opportunity or ruined one?" It seemed like she was almost pleading and I struggled to figure out what was wrong. However, I couldn't help my mind from flicking to Edward.  
"Cause I have. I just did. For this past year I've let my workers do everything for me. I've let you run this place for me. The place that I built with no money, no connections, just a passion to design. And now I see that run through and I…I realise that I'm not needed anymore. Or rather, I'm a burden on you instead and I just sign my name on the paper and smile in front of the camera. I take credit for your hard work and for that I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I was stunned at this confession and was going to say something when she started again.  
"I have been bad. I'm been out almost every night, I drink excessively. I don't even know my kids. I found out yesterday that my fifteen-year-old daughter is having sex under my own roof but I'm too drunk to even know. My ten-year-old son? He reads Cosmo under the covers every night, paints his nails and gets bullied at school. How long this has been going on? I don't know! I feel horrible! I don't even know what my kids get up to because I'm too busy partying. And you know what the saddest thing is? I'm too old to be out at night. I have two kids for heaven's sake! But that's still not the worst. My husband has been seeing another woman. He's thinking of leaving me for her. And to tell the truth, I can't blame him because I know I've made my mistakes. But all I want is that life I had before I was successful. I want to go back ten years when I had just got my name out, I was so happily married with a gorgeous daughter. When my husband would bring my back flowers every night, just because he wanted to. I want to go back." Tears were welling up in her eyes, and I went around the desk to comfort her. I handed the tissue box as she started sobbing.  
"Bella, listen to me, listen closely. I have made so many mistakes in my life and I think it's too hard to turn back. But you are still young. You have a whole life ahead of you. Don't come as far as me and wish you had done something different. Take every opportunity and make the most of it. Don't ruin it though. And the one thing you'll ever get out of me, keep those you love and make you happy close. Don't let them get away because you don't know how much it'll hurt when they leave." There was so much intensity in her eyes, I had to look away. I was dumb-founded, had no words to say so I turned to leave. When I got to the door I heard Louisa call me. She held out a folder and I went forward to get it.  
"This is a contract saying I am selling my company to you. I'm retiring now, going to try and fix what's left of my life and I want this place in good hands. You can change the name, change the staff, I don't really care. But just carry on the legacy. I know you can, and I know you will. That's all."  
I silently left the room, lost for words. It took a moment to realise that my dreams were coming true. Signing this contract meant that I finally could have my own line, and I was already steps ahead having this company already running. But such thoughts weren't occupying much of my mind right now. I had to take Louisa's advice. I ran into my office to grab my bag and started running. I had to talk to Edward. I wasn't going to let this one pass. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, I ran down the fire escape, all seventeen floors. Running all the way to the arms of Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: so…don't really have anything much to say but ooooo YAY!!!! TWILIGHT HAS OFFICIALLY OPENED IN AUSTRALIA! but I already saw it…so yay…anyways ..please REVIEW!!!!!!**

Chapter 11:Confessions

"Edward? Edward? Where are you, Edward?" I ran around the apartment, trying to find him. He wasn't anywhere to be found so I grabbed my handbag and keys and headed back out. I almost ran to the café where he worked but my heels made it kind of difficult and I tripped over my feet, grazing my knee but sprinted on. I entered the packed café and there he was, handing out drinks to a table near the back, a wide smile on his face as he chatted with the customers. I don't know what others thought I was, but I just didn't care. I was a girl on a mission, about to accomplish it. I walked straight to the back of the café and as Edward looked up and saw me, he dropped the drink he held. He immediately started cleaning up, apologising profusely but, as with everyone else with the café, his customers were staring strangely at me.  
"Edward, we need to talk. Edward. Edward, look at me," I said, trying to get his attention. He finally looked up from the spill, straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but realise that he was still hurt from my earlier rejection.  
"Look, Bella. I got it the first time. I can handle it, but doing it publicly. That just…" I put up a hand to stop him. Slightly puzzled that he thought I was about to reject him, I suddenly realised that everyone was waiting to hear what I had to say. Fear suddenly crept up but then I looked at Edward and realised that I needed to say this, and no crowd nor fear of crowd was going to stop me from saying it.

"Edward, I think you've got it wrong. I haven't come here to humiliate you, reject you again. In fact, I've come here to say I don't know why I did in the first place. This whole week, I've been regretting what I said, every single minute of the day. I don't know what estranged thing possessed me to say what I did. But now I am sure and I'm not about to let this opportunity pass. I like you Edward, a lot, more than I really should. But I thought I was shallow, merely falling for your good looks and charm but you are so much more. I yearn to spend time with you and couldn't imagine something I'd rather do then just be with you and talk like we do. I know that the guy I have fallen for isn't just someone who looks like a Greek God or has the cutest lopsided grin. But that guy is that and so much more. He's funny, intelligent, caring, adorable and I hope he gives second chances. Because I really want one. I'm not letting you go, Edward, and you kinda live in my home so I can stalk you until you give me another chance. But, I completely get it if you don't want to, I just…well, I really like you and if any of what you said was true the other night, I think you want to give me another chance.." Edward was walking towards me slowly during my spiel and I broke off, as he stood right in front of me.  
"So, can I kiss you now or do you still have more to say?" I couldn't be happier in this moment as I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and he stared back at mine. I hardly registered all the people in the café cheering as Edward's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me to him and his lips meeting mine. Because in this moment, there was just me and Edward, Edward and I. And that's all I wanted, all I ever needed. Him in my arms, for as long as this moment would last.

I don't know how long we stood in the middle of the café kissing as everyone watched on but when we finally pulled apart, there was the widest grin on my face, only matched by the one Edward had on his face. He rested his forehead on mine, never looking away from my eyes. He chuckled under his breath.  
"And you worry about public speeches. Do you need to be any more public?" I snickered, pulling his lips back to mine. The others in the café returned to their food and duties leaving us to our business but I really didn't care who saw because I had Edward and I was beyond happy.

**AN: this is kinda short…but it can't go on for longer….if you get what I mean…sorry I'm not that great at writing all this kinda romantic stuff…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: this is dedicated to crimson-goth-girl…I hope your day got better! soz this is kinda delayed…**

Chapter 12:Games Night

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice shrieked down the phone. I was taking the opportunity to call her while Edward was making dinner. For once, I was at the same level of enthusiasm as her.  
"Ohmigosh, this is perfect. Okay, you, Eddie, my house, 7pm, tomorrow night. Be there," Alice ordered.  
"Wait, what? Alice, what?" But she didn't hear me because she had already hung up. I sighed, knowing that there was no way we could back out of it as long as Alice was involved. I turned towards the door to see Edward, leaning on one of the door posts, taking the kitchen gloves off.  
My smile opened even wider.  
"Alice has us booked for tomorrow night. Apparently we're going over to her place," I said as I dropped my phone onto my bed and made my way towards the door. Edward reached out and pushed me against the adjacent wall, kissing my neck as I giggled.  
"Well, then. I guess we'll have to make up for that tonight" he said against my neck. He slowly kissed his way up to my lips and we kissed for a while until I pulled back, gasping for air.  
"Dinner?" I said. Edward pecked me on the lips before taking my hand to lead me down to dinner.  
As we sat there that night, enjoying a meal of pesto pasta, I realised that everything seemed the same. It had always been easy between us so we laughed and talked through dinner just as we did before this eventful day. The only difference was that Edward's foot would graze my leg under the table every now and then and at one point as I took a sip of wine, he took my other hand in his and ever so delicately planted a kiss on the top of my knuckles. He placed my hand back on the table and laid his on top, continuing the conversation as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But my heart was leaping out of my skin as I came to the realisation that I, Bella Swan had got the most amazing man sitting right across from me.  
That night, I slept in his arms. Well, lay there while he slept – I couldn't sleep, I was so excited. My back was pressed against him as his arms curled around my waist. His knees fitted the shape my legs made and his head was nuzzled into my neck. I could feel his deep breathing as the clock ticked one and my eyes started to droop, marking the end of the best day ever.

At 7pm sharp, Edward and I stood on Alice's doorstep. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement, giving me a quick smile before Alice flung open the door and came bounding to hug me. I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand to return the hug.  
"Come in, come in!" she said, pulling me through the door. Rosalie and her current boy, Emmett, were already there and Jasper entered with snacks, setting them down on the coffee table. I looked around, trying to get a hint at exactly what Alice had planned as she plomped me onto the couch. Edward looked quite relaxed as he sat beside me, putting his arm around and drawing me close, planting a kiss on my cheek. Alice almost blew up with excitement as she saw that but she had to get back to business.  
"OK! Thank you all for coming. And now we all have even numbers, welcome to Games Night!!!!" she said excitedly. Unfortunately, her energy was not matched by the rest of us as we looked uneasily at each other. Jasper sighed and shrugged, obviously pulled into this by Alice. She saw the looks on our faces.  
"Oh come on guys. It's not going to be that bad. At least pretend to be excited, please?" And so the games night began. We were in teams of our couples and as a warming up game, we played charades. Jasper guessed every single one without fail, putting them in the lead. Rosalie tried continuously to show Emmett Titanic, but he just didn't get it. He guessed the craziest things from Rosalie's actions that had Jasper, Alice, Edward and I rolling on the floor, laughing our heads off. Then it was Edward and my turn. I went up and turned to face Edward. I was never really good at charades, and to me, I found this a test to see how well Edward could get me. I took the first sheet, _Wuthering Heights_. I bursted out the actions I hoped would help.  
"Book. Two words. Second Word. High. Height. Heights…um…Wuthering Heights!" Edward shouted out. I took the next sheet, _Dracula. _Again, Edward screamed out the answer almost immediately as I pretended to be a vampire. Next, _Harry Potter_. With so little as a wave of a 'wand', Edward got it again. We continued like this until our time was up, coming close to beating Alice and Jasper's score but not quite there. I was smiling so hard as I returned to the arms of Edward and I could tell that Alice was beaming even more.

The night went on with more games and fun, I don't think I had laughed so hard since that picnic with Edward. Towards the end of the night, the boys were outside having another drink while we girls lounged on the couch. We sat there silently, reminiscing of the night that had been. Then simultaneously, we all burst out in giggles and Rose and Alice started tickling me. I reached for a pillow and started hitting them, starting off an epic pillow fight. We fell back onto the couch in a fit of giggles.  
"You know, I always wanted to do a massive paintball war," I said.  
"Yeh, me too." Alice sighed.  
"There's actually a paintball place near my house. Never been though, always been meaning to go." Rose said.  
"Ohmigosh!" Alice gasped and started rushing upstairs. For once, Rose and I had the same idea as her and bounded up the stairs after her. We entered her room to see her chucking clothes at us already. We quickly changed into them, being better for encompassing a wide range of movement. We headed out the door to find the boys staring at us with curious faces.  
"What's with the wardrobe? Need a little exercise? I have a better idea than a run," Emmett joked. Alice disregarded his raunchy humour.  
"No. We're going paintballing. Boys versus girls. And we're heading out now to the place near Rose's. We'll pay for you boys but don't expect any mercy or fair play just because you're coming late. Tata." And with that we left out the door. The last thing I heard as I shut the door behind us was a mad rush for sneakers and clothes. Stepping into the elevator, a thought suddenly crossed my mind.  
"Wait, the place would still be open at this time right?" An evil grin spread across Rose's face.  
"They'll be closing up as we arrive. But I can get the boys to let us have our personal midnight game."

OK. Think the Greeks vs. the Trojans, Paris and Nicole (pre Madden twins), Angelina vs. Jennifer, even werewolves against the vampires, all in one epic battle and you've got the scale of our paintball war. This was the ultimate battle between good and evil except it was just the three of us, it was pitch black and, theoretically, no one would die tonight. Our game plan was to stick together so we had each other's backs at all times. The boys, apparently had decided to go with the divide and conquer attack because we kept catching the odd movement, sending paintballs firing in that direction until we saw a lone figure run off into the distance. Through super stealth and incomprehensible code signals we moved around the park, trying to find the flag and shooting at any sign of movement. Sticking together also meant that we didn't have the added risk of shooting each other and, personally, helped with the nerves of running around practically blinded by the darkness. We made steady progress, without getting hit too many times and we made it to the flag. Alice took it and hid it in her jacket and we began sprinting back to our station. The shots were firing immediately from every direction. Incomprehensible commands were being shouted between the boys but Rose and I just kept running. Alice was ahead of us, always being light on the feet and we saw her disappear into the distance. Rose was going faster, and me, not naturally athletic, fell behind more with each second that passed. Suddenly, I tripped over my feet and fell right on my face. I started to clamber up to run after Rose but I could feel the shots being fired right in my back. I fell back to the floor but I felt a hand on the small of my back, then one grab my arm, pulling me up. I got up and followed them behind one of the covers. I thought it would be either Alice or Rose, coming back to save me but then they took off their helmet and it was Edward. I took my helmet off too. He immediately crushed his lips to mine.  
"Isn't this kind of defeating the purpose of the game? You're supposed to be my enemy," I said as he kissed my neck.  
"Oh, all is fair in love and war. And so let's take a break from the war and explore the love instead," and he brought his lips back to mine. But then I pulled back to look in his eyes.  
"Wait, did you say?" I had barely registered it but he'd used the word love. Did that mean he loved me? Already? Why? But I decided not to pursue that or it would provoke a very awkward conversation. I could almost imagine it…  
_Did you say love? Do you _love_ me?_

_Um no…Bella…It's just a figure of speech. Oh gosh! You don't think I love you do you?_

Yes, awkward in every way and to be avoided at all costs.  
"Never mind," I whispered against his lips, indulging in another kiss. His hands became a little more adventurous, one hand reaching to undo my zipper. I completely forgot about the paintball war and everything around me as I brought Edward closer. His hands ventured from my stomach around to my back, crossing over and he broke the kiss, nuzzling his head into my neck so that he was now giving me a big hug. He whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Bella." And then he let go and ran off shouting, I would assume, to the boys, "She's clear. It's not on her."  
It was then that I realised that this little…episode was just a tactic to try and find the flag. All is fair in love and war, was it? Well, Edward better be ready because now the wrath was upon him.

I came out from behind the cover and saw Edward running across a bare expanse. I held up my gun and aimed, shooting dozens of paintballs right into his back. He turned around, stunned, seeing me with my gun still poised. I shot a dozen more, hitting his stomach and he turned and ran. I went the other way, hoping to get back to the station and warn Rose and Alice if their boys tried something on them. I kept running, with gun ready to shoot anyone in my path namely Edward and could see that the station was only about 20 metres away. With a slightly evil smile on my mouth, I turned around to see Jasper in pursuit of me, spraying him with half a dozen shots before sprinting forth. I could hear Emmett shouting off to my right and I shot a few shots in that general direction while I kept running. I could see that Alice and Rose were both safely at the station already. With less than 10 metres to go, I sprinted, faster than I had ever thought could be possible of me and reached the station with a relay of shots following me. I ran right into Alice's arms.  
"What took you so long Bella?" Alice said, mock crossly.  
"There was a slight complication. But that's been taken care of. You still have the flag?" I managed to say between pants.  
"Well, Jasper did come to take it off me. But he doesn't realise, that I know him much better than he thinks and let's just say he won't be trying to cross me some time soon." And with that she pulled the flag out of…somewhere…and waved it high in the air as we all screamed in victory. Suddenly big stadium lights turned on all around the field, illuminating the field we had spent the last hour or so trying to navigate in the dark. The boys were scattered near our station, ripping off their masks in disappointment as we did our happy, victory dances with the flag.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: I'm watching twilight again today!!! so I thought I had to write another chapter in celebration**

Chapter 13:Confrontations

It had been a week since the epic war that night and the boys, especially Emmett, had barely recovered from their humiliating win. That and the fact that us girls had made a pact to not give the boys any mercy for their sleazy tactics. Almost every night we went out for a 'girl's night out' and would be too tired when we came back that we'd hit the bed immediately. This infuriated the guys, Emmett more than any other but I heard Alice and Rose talking about how since Edward and I only just started going out, we'd be first to crack. I was hoping to disprove this but every time I looked at Edward and his gorgeous eyes, I knew that they'd be right.

For that past week, Louisa had been clearing out her things and mentoring me into running the business. We were able to see a completely different side to her and for the first time, I really admired and liked this person, just as she was leaving. On the seventh night, I came home exhausted. Louisa had dragged me around the city, meeting up with various connections that would help me in the future. As much as I appreciated it, my mouth was sore from smiling so much, and my feet were killing from my heels. I was so tired I decided to bail on any plans that Rose and Alice had and head straight home for a nice bath and an early night sleep. Apparently, that is exactly the opposite to what I would get.

As I was reaching for the door, it opened before I even touched the handle. And there standing in my doorstep was Edward ushering out a supposed unwanted guest…Jacob. They both had scowls on their face that, for Edward, deepened when he saw Jacob's enthusiastic response to my arrival.  
"Bella!" he said, opening his arms.  
"Jake, what are you doing here?" I said as I leant in to give him a hug. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to notice just how long the hug went for. Jake finally let me go when Edward cleared his throat.  
"I was just popping in to say hi. Haven't heard from you in ages."  
"Sorry Jake. It's just been work and all! Crazy. You sure you don't wanna come in?" I realised it was a mistake to say this because both boys looked incredibly uneasy around each other and Jacob had been leaving when I arrived.  
"No, I'm good. I'll see you around Bella. I'm sure we'll bump into each some time soon." Somehow I knew the last bit was not directed to me and I peered curiously at Edward's face. He was biting his lip and I saw his fist clenched by his side, like he was trying to hold back from lashing out. Luckily, before he could do anything the elevator arrived and Jake climbed in. I walked into the apartment, thoroughly confused.

"Edward, what the hell was that all about it? What did you say to Jake?" I don't know why, but I felt rather angry. Jake, besides all our history, was one of my oldest and closest friends. I didn't like it that Edward couldn't be nice to him, and within minutes, I would assume, of formally meeting. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose like he was…I don't know, confused, angry, anxious…it was quite incomprehensible.  
"Just tell me one thing Bella, and just tell me the truth, the whole truth. Do you, or do you not have feelings for Jacob Black?" He didn't look at me the whole time when he said this. But when he did, there was a hint of the deepest sadness in his eyes.  
"No! I told you before but I guess I'll just have to tell you again. Jacob and me, as a couple, is way in the history. I do not have feelings for him, I love him as a friend, like I would love a brother. But never anything more. I couldn't, not ever again." I shuddered slightly at the thought of kissing Jacob again, now that I had realised that he was kind of like a brother to me. But my mind flashed back to this moment, where it seemed Edward was just, if I wasn't mistaken, a little bit jealous.  
"Have you not heard anything I've said? Jake is just a friend, nothing more. Why are you still going on about this?" I couldn't help the slight angry tone in my voice.  
"Well, I don't know Bella. But say your girlfriend's ex comes round to your place saying that he's going to seal the deal within the week and that you're already halfway to his arms. Say he tells you all this shit about how you guys belong together and Charlie always loved him. Say he says that you're perfect for each other. What am I supposed to think?" I had never heard Edward be so angry. It was frightening yet beautiful all the same. He was really jealous, infuriated but I found myself occupied with murderous thoughts about Jacob.  
"BITCH!" I shouted, completely unaware I had actually voiced my thoughts. Edward's head snapped up.  
"Pardon? Did you say?" sudden disappointment showed on his face. "OK, well um…I completely understand. Well…if that's what you think…I'll be out of your apartment by the end of the w…"  
"NO! No. You can't leave. Don't you dare speak about leaving. You're basically stuck here until I send you out."  
"Didn't you just?"  
"No you dufus. I was talking about Jacob. You think you're a bitch? Gosh, that was the bitchiest thing you've said just then and it wasn't even that mean!"  
"Hey, I'm a lawyer. I'm kind of paid to be mean." The lopsided smile appeared on his face again, and I took that as a sign that the problem was solved, for now.  
"Oh, you couldn't be mean. You just couldn't have the evil inside of you to be mean." I teased. He started walking towards me and all thoughts about the girl's pact were long gone.  
"No, I think I really could. But I'm curious, Bella. Help me out a little bit. Exactly why am I not allowed to leave?" This was going to be an awkward moment.

I hadn't exactly meant for him to hear that part, it had kind of slipped out. Because the fact is, I wanted him with me forever. This past week, though in playful intent, I had missed Edward's company. I loved Alice and Rose but Edward's presence had the most dazzling effect on me. When I was with him it felt like the sun was up just for me, like there wasn't a care in the world, like we were the only people who inhabited the earth, and the earth was the most perfect place. You know those gorgeous green grassed, blue skyed perfect worlds you have in the movies. Every time he was there, I was with him in this world. But that wasn't exactly something I wanted to admit, so I tried to bluff my way through.  
"Well, who else is going to cook me dinner? It'd be a detriment to my health to have to return to take-out every night if you leave." I knew that wasn't even a reason in comparison to the over ruling reason why I needed him to stay and as I looked into his eyes, I knew there wouldn't ever be a better time to tell him exactly what I wanted to for the past two weeks. With a sudden surge of confidence, I spoke the next part quite softly but loud enough so I was sure Edward heard it.  
"And besides, you can't leave now because I lo…like it that you're here." I chickened out at the last minute and closed my eyes for a bit to take a breather. It's just, it seemed so easy in my head. Like I said it to Jake before, when we were dating but it was more like…oh yeah, um I love you too? I'd said it to Rose and Alice or a random in the street when they helped me out. But why was it so hard to say it now? Why was I so scared?

I opened my eyes again and Edward was right there. He brought his hand up to stroke my cheek, and they instantly flushed red.  
"You were saying?" He so knew what I was trying to say, and was trying to tease me out of it. But I could tell there was also a tense atmosphere around us, because actually admitting my feelings to him, could change things, change who we were, make it more official. Looking into his eyes, his hand caressing my cheek, I knew this is what I wanted. I wanted him, with me, and if it just took three simple words to seal that deal, what was I afraid of?  
"I love you, Edward Cullen. Think me crazy, irrational or a fool. But I can't help it. I've probably loved you since you moved in, just too stubborn or scared to admit it. But I love you. I love you," I started laughing at just how easy it had been. Edward's face just lighted up.  
"Well good! Now can we have dinner? I'm starved!" and he left to the kitchen to bring out the food. I was beaming that I finally said it but there was a tinge of sadness when I realised that Edward hadn't returned the feelings. Was I being one of those really needy girls who were scaring guys away by falling head over heels already? I hated those girls, I usually wasn't one of those girls. Edward said he liked me because I wasn't like those girls. But was I turning into a girl who swooned at every word he said, blinded by my love to him and falling to his feet? Well that was all true but I was trying to be subtle. This little incident kind of ruined my mojo. I sat at the table, slightly saddened by this, but the food smelt so mouth-watering, and my tummy started to rumble from lack of food during the day, that hunger took over my thoughts.

Trying to avoid any conversation or eye contact with Edward, I dug right into my food so I could be too preoccupied to talk. I finished before he even reached halfway but I sprung up on from the table, claiming to need to go take a shower or something before I started to run off. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he called my name.  
"Bella. Is it really that important to keep the pact you, Alice and Rose made? You say you love me but now you're completely blanking me? What is this?" I turned slowly, now comprehending that he thought I was ignoring him because of the pact.  
"The pact is dead to me. They already knew I'd crack. But it's not that. It's…" Now this was embarrassing. Edward walked over to me, with a face of anticipation.  
"You didn't say anything. I said I loved you and you said you were hungry." I realised how absolutely pathetic I sounded, but it's not something to a girl overlooks. I expected Edward to laugh or tease me in some way. But his face was completely serious.  
"The thing is Bella. My love to you is more than I could put into words. I am completely and utterly in love with you, have been since I saw you walking down that aisle. As a bridesmaid of course but you looked absolutely beautiful, I didn't think that it was possible such beauty could belong to just one being. In my eyes, my love-blinded eyes, you completely outshone the bride, no offence to Alice of course. I love you Isabella Swan, and even if you wanted to, I'm sorry, but you couldn't kick me out. I couldn't stand not being right here with you." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I threw my arms around Edward. I kissed him so hard, after a week drought of this and I was glad he responded just as passionately. Oh, my life was beyond perfect!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: yeh…this is going to end soon…sorry its so shit**

Chapter 14:Departure

Things were perfect. This weekend I was opening up my very first store of my own line and there were heaps of things to prepare for that. The renovations were almost done and most of the clothes were on the rack and the celebration was all planned. Alice and Rose were helping out a little bit, with their expert eyes on everything fashion and design which also meant we got to spend some quality time together. All of us, being the three couples, went out regularly, either to a bar, a restaurant or just around the city of Sydney, to hang out and have some fun. Edward and me? We were beyond perfect. Now that everything was clear and sorted we were just content by being with each other however much was possible. He often came up to my work, bearing goodies from the café that he worked in. I was often busy, running around with sketches, patterns and what's not but he happily sat in the midst of all the business and watch me 'work'. I met up with Jacob for coffee to let him explain his behaviour and set the story straight finally that 'we' would and could never be and that I was more than happy with Edward and that was not going to change in the near future. Surprisingly, Jake took it better than I expected. He told me he saw it coming, the way Edward seemed so protective of me when they were talking that night and he gave us his blessing in a way, saying he knew that Edward was a good guy. Jake was the best friend anyone could have and I was glad I had the privilege of being his friend. I could always rely on him to be there for me I even got him to meet with Edward on civil terms and they actually found common ground on cars to talk about and by the end of the night, they had planned to go the car exhibition together and I was so pleased that they sorted out their difference. I wanted my boyfriend and best friend to get along, and now they were. We made sure that we would meet up at least once a week, grab a coffee and catch up, as friends and nothing more. That was actually how he met Leah. She was jogging in Hyde Park and Jacob crashed into her, pouring his coffee all over her top. It was like a movie meeting and they got talking, so I silently backed away to go to work. It took Jake a week to work up the courage to call her and ask her out. But now they had been going out for two weeks and they were both so happy.

I had never been so stressed out. One night, I had so much work, I was going to sleep at work and just as I was settling down to sleep my phone rang with a panicked Edward on the other end. He ended up coming up to my work with pillows and blankets to make my sleep more comfortable and he spent the night with me. That definitely made top 10 nights with Edward, also known as top 10 nights of my life. We woke up to some of the employees and Alice and Rose taking photos with the phones and saying awws as we woke up and Edward planted a kiss on the top of my head before packing up the blankets to go home and get ready for work. I ushered everyone out of my office to start working except Alice and Rose who closed the door of my office and tried to get every single detail out of me. They suggested a trip to Mo's but there was so much work to do I had to skip. Louisa came in to help me out a bit before saying her final goodbye. She told me that she would be at the opening but she was leaving for a 'well-needed soul finding trip'. In common language it meant she needed to go to Paris for a shopping trip that could try and rehabilitate her emotions and drinking habits. I gave her a big hug, in need of the feel of support and so appreciative of how much she had helped me in the past month leading up to this big day. You may think that I was just stressing out completely about work but every night I went to sleep, next to Edward of course, completely content if not absolutely ecstatic at how well my life was going right now. My career was taking off, my friends were awesome, and I had Edward by my side through the whole thing. It didn't get any better than this. It could only get worse…

It was the night before the opening. I was way past stressed out and had merely given up. I knew there was nothing left to do. Everything was ready but I was still panicked that I had forgotten something or rather but I left work early, following my own advice to the others to get a good night sleep for the big opening. I entered the apartment, truly exhausted to find Edward pacing the room, fiddling with his phone in his hands. His head snapped up when I entered and for a moment I saw a face of absolute panic before he smiled and came to give me a kiss. It was a somewhat urgent kiss, him pressing his lips hard against mine and I was more than happy to respond. I couldn't help but feel that this action was somewhat bittersweet, as in tinged with an underlying sad prospect. But I had no idea what it was so I shrugged it off. I started giving Edward an update on what had happened that day as I brought all my stuff up to my room and he silently followed. I dumped it all onto my bed and changed into comfortable clothes and still Edward was silent. I finally turned and stood in front of me.  
"OK mystery man. Tell me what's wrong." He knew better to argue with me. I knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him and he had to let it go.  
"OK. I'm going to say this fast." He was about to start but thought again I brought me down to sit on the bed with him.  
"Bella, I've been getting heaps of calls this past week."  
"Yes, I know.."  
"Just let me get it all out, please" I zipped my lips in a sign that I was all ears.  
"Well, I've been getting these calls and they're from my work, in London." I nodded, not really seeing where this was going.  
"Bella, they're giving me a promotion. I finally get to do some real cases. Instead of driving offences or divorce settlements or paperwork, I get to head my _own _team in a criminal trial. It's what I went into this business for. It's been my dream forever!"  
"Well, that's great! I'm so happy for you, Edward!" I threw my arms around him. He gently unhooked them from around my neck and, still holding my hands, placed them in his lap. He stared down at them playing with my fingers.  
"Yeh, it's great. But, Bella," he looked at me with pleading eyes and I was worried about what was to come. "I don't want to leave you and I told you I never would. But my job. I never would have expected to find anything like you here. I had a lot of leave but I wasn't planning on using it. I have to go back, Bella. To London. They have my office ready already and I've got three cases lined up already. I don't want to leave, I can't leave you. But I need to, I'm sorry." I sat there, completely dumb-founded. It was his job, his career and I couldn't take that away from him. Him being here had made me forget that he already had a whole life in London and I couldn't do that to him. I'd like to think I loved him too much to let him let this opportunity go but really I was selfish and didn't want him to leave. I tried to be the bigger man.  
"When do you leave?" but my voice cracked. I looked away, holding back tears.

"Tomorrow. I know it's sudden, but they want me to start working immediately."  
"So you're not coming to the opening?"  
"No. I'm so sorry, Bella. I know it's important to you. Trust me, I want to be there…"  
"No, no. It's alright. I just have to let them know to change the seating." I stood up and grabbed my phone trying to get out of the room before breaking out in tears. But I felt his hand grip mine. I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I felt the tears beginning to fall. He pulled me towards him and his unoccupied hand turned his face to mine. His eyes looked so sad, from what I could see from behind my tears.  
"Don't look away. I don't know when I'll see those gorgeous, intoxicating eyes again and so I want to savour the time I have with them, that I have with you." And I burst into tears as he brought me into a tight hug. I clung onto him, burying my head into his chest, sobbing so hard I was shaking. He rested his head on mine, wrapping his arms around even more, pulling me closer. We stayed like that for who knows how long? and I lost my appetite. That night I fell asleep with a damp face, touching Edward on every surface of my body possible. I buried my head into his chest and savoured his warm arms around me until he left, gone for what seemed like would be ever…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: this is the last chapter…thanks to crimson-goth-girl and reader13lovesbooks…for being my…like only readers…you guys were AWESOME! love you much! and finally GO TEAM EDWARD...if you haven't already figured which team I was on through the story….**

Chapter 15:Endings

It was finally the big day but I couldn't bring myself to be happy. I was tearless from crying so much as I said goodbye to Edward. I had to leave early to make the final preparations for the opening and his flight wasn't until one. We stood there for ages in the doorway kissing like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to savour this perfect time we had together and remember it in all it's glory. It was time for me to go but I couldn't. We stood there, arms around each other, his forehead resting on mine. I closed my eyes breathing in his scent for the last time before turning and walking right out the door. Tears fell like a waterfall as I stood in the elevator but I didn't want it any harder than it had to be. Fast, and instant, like tearing off a bandaid. It would hurt the least, at least in theory.

I was able to preoccupy my thoughts with organising the opening, directing caterers and waiters around as I made the final checks that everything was in place. Alice and Rose came in, bearing my favourite indulgence, Starbucks Caramel Macchiato with a big dollop of whipped cream, trying to cheer me up. But I couldn't face them. I was an internal sufferer and for something like this, I didn't want to pour out my heart to them. At least not until the opening was over. At one the guests were all seated and I started to panic. This was a really important moment of my life. My dreams were coming true. Just as Edward's were. Though they were taking him away from me. And now I had to give a speech to all these guests, benefactors and media who were high in anticipation for my work. I remembered the first time I talked to Edward, at the wedding before I did the speech. I was able to find the confidence to speak then because of Edward and so I sought out all the memories I had of him, and the time we had together, memories that brought tears to my eyes but gave me the confidence to take the stage with the widest smile I could manage.

"I am so happy that you could all be here today. And please excuse the tears." I took a breath, tucking away the palm cards that held my speech and speaking my mind.

"I'd like to say that they are tears of joy. But, for truth's sake, they're not. Don't take this the wrong way, this is the best thing to happen ever. And I thank Louisa Forks for everything she has done to help me achieve my dreams and goals and I wish her luck for her travels. But the most important thing that Louisa taught me was to take all opportunities. And, well that was good advice because upon taking it, I got the best thing of all. Love to and from a man who is beyond perfect and has been my rock through all this and really helped me get this business up and running. I wouldn't have been able to do this without his support and love and…" I sniffed and took a breath before continuing.  
"But enough about me. This is not about me but rather the amazing staff that I am beyond fortunate for having, helping me to give you my line, _Forever Yours._ Enjoy the show." The audience applauded as the room went dark with a single spotlight at the beginning of the runway. Slowly the lights of the runway turned on and the first of the models started to come out. The cameras started clicking and the guests ooed and aaaed at the various designs. I thought that I'd be proud, happy, beyond excited at a moment like this, but I just felt depressed. Alice and Rose approached and Alice gave a big hug from behind as Rose grasped my hand. Leaning my head on Alice's, that was perched on shoulder, I was grateful that I had these friends to help me. Subconsciously, tears started to trickle down my cheeks as the show went on. I was glad that the audience were enjoying it but I couldn't take it anymore. I went outside for a breather… well, actually for a cry. I leant against the window, watching the cars drive past. My breaths were short and fast but now no new tears came down. I slumped down so that I was sitting on the sidewalk, my back to the store, almost in the foetal position.

"You're missing your show," a velvety voice I knew all too well said. My head snapped up and there was Edward, standing with his weight on one foot and his hands in his pockets. He looked like a model for Abercrombie in his jeans and simple blouse. I immediately stood up, brushing off any dirt on the back of my skirt.  
"You're missing your flight," I said, quickly glancing down at my watch. 1:45. Edward chuckled, looking down at his feet before looking up again with my favourite lopsided smile.

"Yeh, I had an epiphany you see. Cause there's this girl. Horrible at public speaking but is willing to make a complete fool of herself declaring her love in public. She's opening her own fashion line today, actually. Isabella Swan. You heard of her?" I barely grinned but I could feel my heart pounding at every word he said.

"Well, I was standing there, checking in for my flight, and, as I said, I had an epiphany. Yes, I've dreamed of being a criminal barrister ever since I was old enough to know what one was. And here was that opportunity handed to me on a silver platter. The only problem was it was taking me away from this girl, the girl whose stubbornness and teasing could drive you crazy! The girl who, at one look in her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes could have you tripping over your own feet. A girl who I wrote a song for, that I put on a CD that she found the first time I kissed her." I was slightly puzzled as he pulled out a clear CD case, with a disc inside that had written in Sharpie, _Comps_ and the memories came flooding back. He'd said it was from a friend, sounding quite defensive if I remember correctly. It was because they were his own. And he wrote one for me? And here I was oblivious to the fact that he was also musical. I giggled at my ignorance.

"I didn't tell her that day because, I was already telling her every other thing that was in my heart. A heart that belonged to her the day I saw her at my best friend's wedding. Call it a Hollywood movie but this girl, I'm completely in love with her. And she did say she loved me too, but I came close to leaving her. I don't want to do that again. I can be a lawyer anywhere, can fulfil my dreams everywhere, even right here in Sydney because that means I can be with my girl. The only girl there could ever be for me, whose standing here before me, looking beautiful as ever even with a tear-stained face and the lack of that gorgeous smile I love so much." At this, I couldn't help but smile.  
"Ah! There it is. Now you're even more beautiful, if that's even possible." I couldn't bear the distance between us anymore and I ran towards him, jumping so that my legs were hitched around his hips and he was carrying me. He held me while we kissed and my legs slowly found their way to the floor but we kept on kissing. Abruptly I pulled back, looking right into his eyes.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again. This was a perfect moment that I know would last until the day I die because any moment I spend with Edward, is the most perfect one that the world could manage.

_The end_


End file.
